Not my type
by dogsrock101
Summary: KentXoc tactician...i didn't see many of these so i decided to make one myself! Enjoy!


Kent smiled and nodded as he continued to listen to the mage's story. Serra, Erk, and Matthew were all here. They were all going off on another journey again, along with Kent. That's when he heard her laughter; a laugh so sweet and angelic that it could only belong to her. Kent excused himself and ran off toward the sound. That's when he saw her…well her back at least. She was just waving bye to Leila.

"Lady Celia…" Kent murmured. He had intended to say it louder, but with all of his feelings pouring out, it only came out as a quiet murmur. She had heard him though and turned to the sound of her name. A grin stretched across her face as she recognized the auburn haired knight. Kent could feel the breath being knocked out of him as he looked at her. She had long lavender hair, dark green eyes, and wore a blue skirt and a white top.

"Hey Kent, I can't believe it's you!" Celia exclaimed.

Kent smiled back warmly at her. "It's great to see you again Lady Celia! How have you been?"

"I've been good, what about you?"

"I've been good as well, Lady Celia."

Celia laughed. "Didn't we go over this last year Kent? I am no noble, so just call me Celia."

"Yes, of course," Kent responded.

"So what have you been up to?"

"I've just been at Caelin for the past year, continuing to do my duty as a knight."

"Hmm sounds like fun."

"What have you been doing for the past year?"

Celia shrugged. "I've just been here and there, walking around for no reason. But recently, I'm the tactician of this group."

Before Kent said something, a voice behind him cooed, "Oh lovely Celia, it has been a year far too long!" Sain said as he walked around his friend and to Celia. Kent frowned. He didn't exactly want his best friend interfering with his reunion with the person he cared deeply about.

Celia laughed. "Oh Sain, I see that you haven't changed a bit!" she said and hugged him. Kent frowned. Why hadn't he gotten a hug? Sain laughed as they released each other.

"You have not changed either, why your beauty still outshines the sun!"

"I see that you haven't found anyone that loves you back?" she asked.

"No one can have my heart because it belongs to you, sweet butterfly!"

"Oh yes of course, I forgot about that."

"Now come, let us ride into the sunset together!"

"The sun isn't setting Sain."

"Ah, but it will soon!"

Celia shook her head and turned back to Kent. "Now what were you saying Kent?"

"That it's just…it's great to see you again, Celia."

Celia grinned. "It's great to see you too! Sain too…I guess."

Sain gasped dramatically. "I guess?"

Celia giggled. "Well my travels have been a bit too quiet without you buddy!" she said and slapped his back.

"Your kind words have uplifted my heart!"

"So Kent, since Sain obviously didn't find a girl, did you?" Celia asked. She doubted that highly, after all, what kind of woman would fall in love with such an uptight guy?

Kent raised an eyebrow. How could she think such a thing? After all, she was the only girl that he really truly cared about. "There are plenty of girls in Caelin."

Celia laughed. "I mean did you fall in love with anyone? You got a girl?"

"No," he snapped harsher than he intended. Celia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…okay…then I guess you're still in the business huh? Don't worry about that, there are a lot of girls here," she said and winked at him. Kent felt his heart skip a few beats. "Good for you too huh Sain," she added and glanced over at him.

Sain smirked. "Of course, when there are girls, there is always Sain."

Celia laughed. "Those girls have no idea what you have in store for them."

"Of course my lovely Celia, you are the only one that has the key to my heart."

"Whatever Sain. Now go on, go flirt with some ladies."

Sain grinned. "As you wish," he said and ran off.

Celia smiled and shook her head. "That man never changes."

Kent smiled. "Sain will always be Sain."

"Whoever gets him is a lucky lady," she said. Kent laughed. He was going to enjoy being around this wondrous lady again.

* * *

"Celia! Are you alright?" Kent asked as he approached the pale faced tactician. She was sitting with her knees up to her chest, curled up like a ball.

"I hate ships," she said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Celia thought for a second but heard a loud commotion. "Give me your hand." Kent extended his hand toward her and Celia grabbed onto it. He pulled her up but didn't let go of her hand. Her hand was soft and she had long thin fingers. She looked down at the two hands intertwined. "Uh, you can let go now."

"Oh, yes of course! Pardon me!" he exclaimed, turning red. He hadn't even realized that he had kept on holding onto her hand; it just felt so right in his.

"It's fine," she said and started to walk toward the crowd of people all grouped together. She pushed passed them and saw a girl with icy blue hair with red eyes. "Ninian?" she gasped. The three lords looked at the tactician.

"Yes it's Ninian alright…it seems like she's lost her memory," Lyn said.

"What? Lost her memory?"

Lyn nodded. "I don't even know what she was doing in the ocean…what was that?" she said as she heard a ship bump into their current one.

"Aye, we're under attack!" Fargus shouted. "My mates and I will be down underneath the deck."

"Take Lady Ninian with you!" Eliwood said. Fargus nodded and led her down along with all of the other pirates.

"Okay you guys there are two boats surrounding us. Florina, Lyn, Kent, Sain, Bartre, and Rebecca, I'd like you all to take the left side. Hector, Oswin, Matthew, Wil, Raven, Lucius, and Lowen, take the right side. Serra, I'd like you to stay in the back of the right group. Erk, you accompany her," Celia said. The mage sighed at this. "Priscilla, I'd like you stay in the back of the left group. Dorcas, I'd like you to guard her. The rest of you go up in the front other than Marcus; you stay with Merlinus," Celia commanded and everyone split up in their groups. Kent was still amazed the amazing tactic skills that the beautiful creature possessed.

"Do not worry my lovelies, Sain will protect you! Watch my back partner!" Sain shouted as he charged toward the enemy.

"Of course, my friend! With honor!" Kent shouted as he too charged off.

* * *

"Are you okay Celia? The day must've taken a lot out of you," Kent said as he sat down next to the tactician.

Celia turned to look at him. "Yeah I'm fine. It really has been a long day…two battles in one day. It must've tooken a lot more out of you guys though...the old days were much easier weren't they," she said and smiled.

Kent smiled back. "Yes our journey to Caelin was much simpler than the war we are having right now."

"I miss those days…" she said, turning her head back to the sky.

"What have you been doing for the past year?"

Celia was quiet for a moment before responding. "I…I found my brother."

"That's great Celia! I remember you telling me about him!"

"He's dead."

Kent's face fell. "Oh…I…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Kent. No need to blame yourself," Celia said. That was another thing Kent loved about this woman; she was so kindhearted. "I guess that's what he gets for betraying them. I warned that idiot…but he did not dare listen to me now did he?" she said, getting a little teary. "Stupid brother…" she muttered.

"Celia, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Celia laughed. "Don't ask me if you want to ask me something! Now go ahead."

"When we re united…you asked if I had a…girl. Do you, perhaps, have…er...a man?" Kent asked, his cheeks turning a rosy pink.

Celia stared at him for a long moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "No of course not!"

"Would you…like one?"

Celia stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh…I guess? I don't know. I haven't really fallen in love with anyone or anything," she said. What was with the questions? Kent usually wasn't the nosy type of guy or anything. What did it matter to him?

"Oh er…pardon me for my rude questions. I am just truly curious. But please, if you do not feel comfortable answering my questions."

Celia sighed quietly. It was really quite annoying how he was so polite and serious about his duty. She looked back at the sky. "It's fine Kent, really. You know, some girl would be really lucky to have you as a husband."

"Thank you. Any man deemed worthy of getting loved back by you is an honored man," Kent said. It was true after all. If any man was worthy of getting Celia's love, he was a lucky, lucky man.

Celia laughed. "Any man deemed worthy? What the heck does that mean?"

"Well any man that is man enough to get your love…well he is a very lucky man. Any man that gets you is lucky…after all you are a beautiful, kind, fun, and charming lady."

Celia turned to look at him directly in the eyes, causing Kent's heart to race. She was quiet for a moment before saying, "that….I think that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." Kent was a nice man after all, even though she wasn't his biggest fan.

Kent turned a deep red and quickly averted her eyes. "Well…it is the truth."

Celia smiled warmly at him. "I'm not really sure about the whole love thing though."

Kent frowned. "Why?"

Celia shrugged. "If a man wants to be in a committed relationship with me, he's got to wait until I'm done with my full venture of the world. Well as much as I want to look at, at least."

"I'm sure that he'll wait."

Celia snorted. "What idiot would do that?"

Kent was quiet for a moment. He would wait as long as he needed, if it took ten days, or ten years, he would wait for her. "Many men would. For you, they would."

* * *

"You've improved a lot Kent," Celia commented, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, thank you Celia," Kent said and stopped practicing his swords play, looking over at the beautiful goddess.

"Here," she said and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his arm, making his cheeks as red as his hair. "Strike more like this," she said and tilted the sword, slashing it forward. "It's a faster kill," she explained as she let go of his arm.

"How do you know about swords play?" Kent asked. "Thank you for the advice," he added.

"I used to be a skilled swordswoman," she said and looked up at the clouded sky. A few raindrops fell onto her forehead.

"…would you like to tell me what happened? You don't have to if you do not want to," he asked gently, not wanting to push her.

"It's a simple story. I got interested in swords and I decided to learn more about them. I was practicing one day, and my mom watched me. We lived in a rural area and were always surrounded by plains. Then a blast of fire came out of nowhere. My mom screamed and grabbed me. We both ran off, but that mage continued to follow us and tried to hit us. One came straight for me and I was so stupid not to dodge it, so my mother pushed me out of the way. The man was killed by my brother though, who was nearby," she closed her eyes and allowed the rain to drench her. "My mother had tripped though and fallen on top of me, and my sword pierced through her heart," the tears were rimming her eyes now. "I killed my own mother."

"It is not your fault," Kent said firmly.

Celia glared at him, tears streaking down her face. "I killed my own mother! Of course it was my fault! I was so STUPID!" she shouted, now the tears would not stop falling. The rain thudded against her, mocking her… "How could I do such a horrible thing! It's my fault that my dad hates me, it's my fault that my brother had feared me since that day!" she put her hands up to her face, letting them get soaked with her tears. She didn't even know why she told the red head her private story, she just had to tell someone…anyone…Kent said nothing, but walked over to her. He couldn't help himself. She was so sad, so vulnerable, and so open to him…his arms automatically wound around her. For the first time in his life, he was disobeying the knight rules. One of them was to never touch a lady unless asked to do so. But he honestly didn't care.

* * *

Celia smiled as she continued to brush the horse's mane. Kent furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he walked up to the tactician. Why was she brushing his horse?

"Celia?" he asked as he walked up next to her.

She glanced over at Kent. "What?"

"Why are you brushing my horse?"

"What are you talking about? This is Lowen's horse."

"No, that is my horse."

"Oh!" Celia exclaimed and stopped brushing it. She looked straight at its face and realized that it was the same face that she nearly ran into nearly a year and a half ago. "Oops wrong horse sorry!"

"No it is fine…he looks rather dashing," Kent said as he looked at his horse.

"Like his owner right?" Celia said and giggled, causing Kent to blush. After all, the man had a right to know how handsome he was.

"…would you like to go for a ride?"  
Celia raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't ride a horse."

Kent's cheeks turned redder. "Well I was imagining you and me on the same horse…"

Celia grinned. "I've always wanted to ride a horse!" she exclaimed excitedly. Kent smiled. She had said yes. He helped the gorgeous girl onto the horse and he climbed on after. He wound one arm around her waist and his other on the reins. He pulled on the reins and his horse moved forward and they walked away from the camp. They were quiet for some time. "This horse has so many memories," Celia said, smiling.

"You have never ridden him though," Kent said, puzzled.

"Nope, but I remember nearly running into his face when we all first met!"  
Kent thought back to that day and his lips curled into a smile. "Oh yes! I remember!"

Celia laughed. "Oh I remember that day so perfectly. Lyn and I ran off from Sain, who apparently followed us after our run. Oh Lyn looked so angry…we had ran off so far then your horse's face was suddenly right in front of mine." Kent smiled at the memory. That was when he had first met the beautiful angel, and he was so amazed that such beauty existed. "Lyn thought you hit on her too!" Celia said and giggled.

Kent chuckled. "Oh yes that Sain made her all confused…"

Celia laughed. "It was so funny! Lyn was so mad and dragged me off…" Celia sighed. "I sure miss the old days."

"As do I."

"You know Kent, I'm happy that we met."

Kent was thankful that she couldn't see his blush. "As am I, as am I."

* * *

Celia sighed as she looked up at the blue sky. Kent was really a kind man. He had listened to her, and he actually cared. He respected her unlike some men. She shuddered at the memory. Oh yes, she had once been a waitress at a bar and it was not a good memory. He was dutiful of course, but she remembered that he had gotten in trouble the other night because he was talking to her and not on duty. He of course immediately apologized to the purpled haired veteran, but seemed sorrier to be leaving her as he gave her a sorrowful look. He was most definitely not her type but...she glanced over and saw the red head talking to his best friend. Her heart skipped a few beats. She sighed. That was starting to happen lately.

"She just looked at you," Sain said, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Kent said in an annoyed tone.

"You can't hide it from me anymore Kent! I see the way you look at her…and I saw you holding her in the rain the other night," he said and snickered.

"What!" Kent exclaimed, nearly shouting.

"I can't believe that I never noticed before! You were head over heels for her ever since the beginning and I just noticed! I'm sorry my boon companion, so sorry," Sain said, shaking his head. "You should tell her soon though! How long have you loved her? For a year and a half I'd say! That's a long time!"

"I don't get why you were spying on me," Kent mumbled.

"Now don't try to change the subject. I merely passed by. Now go Kent, and tell her how you feel, or let it be unknown!"

"…I do not want to be rejected."

"As your older and wiser," Kent raised an eyebrow at this, "friend, I can tell you that it's better to tell than never tell at all."

"That doesn't make any sense. If I tell her and be rejected, I will be hurt."

"Yes but what if you never tell her? What if she never tells you either, and finally gives up on you. She will run off to marry someone else and yet you still wait for her, years and years later…"

Kent let his older companion's words soak into his head. "I…I suppose you're right."

Sain grinned. "Of course I'm right! Now go tell her now!"

Kent shook his head. "I will…sometime soon."

* * *

"Kent!" Sain said loudly as he poked his head in their tent.

"What is it now Sain?" Kent said, sighing as he looked at his friend.

"Why haven't you told her?"

"I had no time."

Sain snorted. "How can you not have time?"

"We were fighting the entire day today!"

"Hmm, that's a lame excuse. I'm usually the one with lame excuses!"

"I can't argue with that…" Kent mumbled.

"Oh yeah and I'm bunking in Princess Priscilla's tent tonight!"  
Kent raised an eyebrow. "Has she agreed to this?"

Sain grinned and nodded. "Yes of course! She says that she is scared of thunderstorms and would not mind if I protect her!" he said, and as if on cue, the rain thudded harder.

"Isn't Lady Priscilla bunking with Celia though?"

"Oh yeah," Sain said, and a bigger, mischievous grin crossed his face. Kent had a feeling this had something to do with himself… "We agreed that Celia's going to bunk with you."

"You did WHAT!" Kent shouted.

Sain snickered. "Come on old friend, you should be thanking me!"

"Does Celia know about this?"

"Well…uh…no, but I'll go tell her now! Or better yet, you can…"

Kent groaned. "Why can't she just bunk with the two of you?"

"Well that would ruin the romantic atmosphere! Anyways, I bet she would much rather stay in a tent with YOU, and only you. The two of you together, in one tent, your bodies close together…"

"Shut up Sain!" Kent snapped and his cheeks turned a fiery red as the image popped into his head.

Sain snickered. "I'll go tell her now!" he said and dashed off before his friend could object.

"Hey Kent," Celia said, smiling as she walked into the tent.

"Hello Celia," he said.

Celia sighed. "I'm really sorry about all this…that stupid green knight idiot…" she muttered as she unrolled her blanket and let it out on the ground.

"Oh no I should be the one apologizing I should've never let him do this exchange…"

"Aw it's not your fault Kent…and anyways, they do deserve some privacy," she said and giggled. "They're so cute together."

"Yes it's quite amazing to see Sain in love with one woman and only one."

"Well he's growing up now isn't he? Gosh I sound like a mom or something…and he's older than me!" Celia said, sighing. Thunder roared and a big flash of lightning caused the two to jump. The wind roared against the tent and the rain thudded even harder.

"It seems like we have a big storm ahead."

"Great…I hate storms. They're so loud and a bit scary…"

"This from the girl who's traveled to many places, survived a near death experience, and helps this army every day?"

"Yup, that's right! I've been scared of storms ever since a little girl and I don't think my fear is going to be over soon."

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here. Good night Celia, have sweet dreams," Kent said as he blew out the candle.

"'Night Kent," Celia said as she curled up and put a blanket over herself. Even though Kent's back was to Celia's back, his heart was beating faster than it ever had. He was in the same tent as her, and she was just so CLOSE. Thunder continued to rumble, and it wasn't too loud. Suddenly, a big spark of lightning that illuminated their tent stroke and a big rumble of thunder roared. Celia screamed and she automatically grabbed onto Kent's arm.

"…Celia?" Kent asked.

"Oh…I'm sorry Kent…it's just…that was so…loud…" Celia murmured and once again thunder roared. "Kent…I'm scared…"

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked sincerely, obvious concern in his tone and he turned to face her. Even though it was dark he could make out the outline of her face and body as he stared at her for a moment.

"I don't know…" she said and screamed again as more thunder rumbled. Very quietly, she eased her way closer to Kent and put her head on his chest.

"Urm…Celia?" he said, his face turning an outrageous red when he realized how very close she was.

"…can I just stay like this?" she asked, her face turning red as well.

"If it makes you feel better," he said, and he was pretty sure that it would make him feel better as well.

Celia smiled and snuggled a bit closer to him. "Why do you wear your armor even when you sleep?" she asked.

"Safety precautions. You never know when an assassin will come."

"Hmm…smart move."

"Is it uncomfortable?" he asked, frowning. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable, even if it was a little bit.

"Only a little, but don't worry I'll survive."

Kent sat up and Celia removed herself from him. She frowned when she saw the outline of his figure…taking off something? "Uh…Kent?" she asked but saw him lie back down, this time his back on the ground and his face looking at the top of the tent. Shrugging, she crawled back over to him and placed her head on his chest again. It was soft now, and his shirt smelled like him; honey. "You took off your armor?"

"Yes, since it made you uncomfortable, I thought it would be best to take it off."

"Kent, you didn't have to do that if you didn't want to…"

"I did want to. I do not want you to be uncomfortable."

"That's very sweet Kent," Celia said, smiling. Kent blushed and Celia cringed when she heard the thunder again. Kent allowed his hand to roam her hair and he was amazed that anyone could have such beautiful, soft hair…

"Are you comfortable, Celia?"

"I've never been more comfortable in my entire life."

* * *

Celia stared at the red head slice through the enemy's heart. It was so knightly how he killed, so beautiful, so attractive…he fought differently from Sain and Lowen, or any other paladin in that case. The way he fought was remarkable, stunning, and just so darn hot! The way his bangs would sweep forward as he stoke his sword, and the way he sat so proudly on his horse. She couldn't hide it from herself now; she was definitely in love with Kent.

* * *

"Kent!" Celia said as she jogged over to the red headed knight. Sain snickered and left the two, giving them a little privacy. Kent turned to face the tactician and smiled warmly.

"Celia!"

"Nice fighting today!"

"Thank you, your tactic skills are brilliant as always."

"Celia, I just want to let you know, that I will take care of you."

Celia giggled. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Kent said and walked closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I never thought that I would do such a thing."

"Do what?"

"Touching a lady without permission…but I can not help myself," Kent murmured as he brushed his fingers against her cheek. To his amusement, her face turned a deep red.

"Is that so? Well I guess I'm a bad influence to you."

Kent smirked. "I do not mind that."

Celia grinned. "You know Kent; I never thought that I'd fall in love with a man like you. But I did. I love you Kent."

Kent leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."


End file.
